Lacey Halliwell
Lacey "Lace" Pellan Halliwell is the oldest Charmed One of the second generation. She's the daughter of Prue Halliwell, the twin sister of Savannah Hanson, the wife of Acen Dominic and the mother of their two children: Avery and Jonah Halliwell. It's revealed that in the future, she works as the headmistress of Darklighter Academy, a school that trains young Darklighter-Witches how to use their powers for good. She is the first known (being born a few minutes before Savannah) Darklighter-Witch in the Charmed ''universe and as such, she possesses the standard powers of a Darklighter: Black Orbing, Sensing and Apportation. Additionally, she also possesses the basic powers of a witch: The ability to cast spells, brew potions and scry for lost objects or people. Furthermore, Lacey can access the Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones that enhances their powers. History Birth Lacey was born in Salem, Massachusetts on April 1, 2008 to Prue Halliwell, who was living under the alias of Patience and the Darklighter, Parker Castle, who impregnated Prue and left her immediately afterwards. She was born along with her twin sister, Savannah Hanson. Prue took care of the girls for the three months she had them, but that all came to a fault when she developed all of her sisters' powers. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to care for the girls, she pleaded to the Angels of Destiny to have them be sent to a point in the future. Lacey was sent to Melinda Halliwell, who was aware of who she really belonged to and took her in. Lacey gained the status of Twice Blessed along with her cousins, Penelope and Annie, in the hopes that they would be able to access a stronger form of the Power of Three and be an even more powerful force for good for a newly arriving threat. Becoming a Charmed One Lacey, Penelope, and Annie were attacked by a Shapeshifter-hybrid and she used her powers of Astral Projection and Telekinetic Black Orbing to escape. She, along with her cousins, approached Melinda, who told them that they were Charmed Ones. Lacey readily accepted the truth, although was still a little doubtful. However, all doubt of her powers were erased from her mind when she protected Annie from a flood she created by using Pyrokinesis. After saving Annie, Lacey ran downstairs with her family and used Telekinetic Black Orbing to throw an attack back at the Shapeshifter-hybrid, which slightly delayed the demon, allowing Melinda get the potion used to vanquish him. The Source's Apprentice The Source: "Listen to me: I'm only giving you one chance. Either you become my apprentice, or your world's going to end." Lacey: "How?" The Source: "Everyone you've ever loved will die within the hour. So what will it be?" —The Source giving Lacey an ultimatum. At one point, Lacey was approached by The Source of All Evil, who at this point had fully merged with Rich. She was told that The Source was going to kill everyone she cared about including her then boyfriend, Phil Charleston, who had no idea she was a witch. He said that he wouldn't kill them if Lacey agreed to be his apprentice and do everything he said without question. Lacey, backed into a corner, agreed and began working for The Source, who told her to do things like kill demons that he though would conspire against him. Lacey was saved from this job after Rich was vanquished, but not before she was told by Rich that she was in for a culture shock soon and to watch her back. Going Undercover Lacey went undercover into the San Francisco Protection Agency in order to help Skyler Williams and her cousins stop a demon from killing all the Elders. Savannah's Death TBA Destroying the Power of Three Lacey, Penelope and Annie traveled back in time to save Prue, Phoebe and Piper Halliwell from being killed by a demon. Piper doesn't believe the excuse the girls give and she uses her Molecular Combustion. Lacey begins trying to talk to Piper, to no avail, since Piper begins violently attacking her. Lacey throws Piper off her, to which the demon comes in and grabs Piper, threatening to slice her neck open with an Athame. Lacey left with no choice, uses her Advanced Telekinesis, forcing the demon away from Piper, but it inadvertently strikes Piper down, killing her. Annie begins fading away since Melinda wasn't born yet, thus rendering both Power of Threes broken. Discovering the secret Lacey: "What the…? How’d I get to Magic School?" Eva: "We brought you." Lacey: "Well I need to go back down, my mom’s dead." Death: "No. ... She's not your mother!" Lacey was working with her cousins to try and figure out the secret that Melinda and Chris were hiding and all the information came to a climax in the aftermath of a demonic invasion. Melinda was dying and, before she was able to be healed, Lacey was sparkled into Magic School, where she was told by the Angel of Death that Melinda wasn't her biological mother and that Prue Halliwell, the Guardian of the Nexus of The All, was. Annie's Death and Accepting Dawn Lacey: "Don't tell me that I was wrong! She's replacing our..." Penelope: "COUSIN. Lace, none of us are sisters and you practically just yelled our last hope out the door." Lacey: "It's just... she reminds so much of Annie, it's like she's still here with us." Penelope: "Then why'd you flip off on Dawn if she's like Annie?" —Penelope confronting Lacey about ousting Dawn. Annie died on July 21, 2049 after she became demon obsessed and charged into the Underworld, intent on killing every demon there in order to avenge Melinda. She managed to kill a large number of demons before being killed herself. While the girls are freaking out, Melinda appears and Lacey, Penelope and Cole Turner discover that a year after Annie was born, Melinda had unknowingly slept with a Darklighter who had gotten her pregnant. She had a daughter named Dawn that she was forced to give away to the same church Patty Halliwell had given Paige Matthews to. Reuniting with her Twin Lacey and Savannah were reunited in 2051, when Savannah and Annie black orbed into the Manor. Lacey and Penelope recognized their souls and quickly reunited with the two, talking about what they were doing over the years and how they were back. After the "welcome home", Savannah and Annie informed the others that they tried to vanquish Clyde, but that he was simply too strong for them. Alternate Universe When Lacey and the others traveled to an Alternate Universe to help Lacey's evil self, they found themselves double-crossed when it was revealed that Alternate Lacey was working in legion with Lacey's Clone. She was trapped along with everyone else, where she was set to be incinerated. She and the others planned an escape and, with their combined powers, destroyed Clone Lacey forever. Coming from the future In the spring of 2053, a girl about Lacey's age and an older woman stepped through a portal and into the living room. The older woman said that she was Lacey 20 years in the future and began spouting off things that only Lacey would be able to know. She said that the girl next to her was her daughter, Avery, who was named after the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter. She also revealed that Avery was supposed to be getting married, but they had to go into the past to stop a demon from destroying all the good that they've done. The Final Battle Lacey, Penelope, Dawn and Savannah (along with the First Generation, Third Generation. Holy Trinity and the entire good magical community) went into battle after Lauren (under The Source of All Evil's influence) decided to start The Final Battle, the ultimate battle depicted to happen between Good and Evil. Her future self and daughter also participated in the battle in hopes of stopping Lauren and the other evil beings and ending evil forever. After it was revealed that Acen had died while fighting, Future Avery faded from existence and then autmotically reappeared, radically changed. Future Lacey cried over the loss of her family before being shot with a Darklighter Arrow by Lauren. Future Lacey died in Prue's arms, juts like Future Chris died in Leo's arms. After the battle Before the battle had begun, Lacey revealed Magic to the world and, after The Source had been vanquished for the final time, tried to bring together the mortal and magical worlds. She worked closely with the president and tried to merge the two groups, coming close to beginning another Salem Witch Trials. In the real 2078, Avery and Lacey talked about the final battle and what happened afterwards before leaving the manor into a peaceful San Francisco. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Active Powers * Pyrokinesis: The ability to create and control/manipulate fire with the mind. ** Fireballs: The ability to create and throw balls made out of fire. Beings with Pyrokinesis can create their own fireballs, yet they're not as powerful as demonic fireballs. When Lacey uses fireballs, her fireballs are surrounded in swirling metallic rings like those of the powerful Underworld demons. This is due to her being both a Darklighter-Witch and a Charmed One. ** Fire Breathing: The ability to emit a powerful stream of fire from one's mouth, which is capable of vanquishing even upper-level magical beings. * Black Orbing: The ability to teleport through black and indigo orbs ** Telekinetic Black Orbing: The ability to teleport objects from one place to the user. This is a combination of Telekinesis and Black Orbing. ** Remote Black Orbing: The ability to teleport other people with the use of black orbs * Apportation: The ability to transport an object or person through planes from place to place. * Astral Projection: The ability to project one's consciousness into an astral form outside the body. ** Astral Cloning: The ability to create astral clones of yourself. This is an advancement of Astral Projection. ** Astral Leaping: The ability to project one's consciousness across the dimensions/realities. This is a combination of Astral Projection and Geo Leaping. * Touch of Death: The ability to incinerate and kill beings with a touch. * Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate people and objects with the mind. ** Deviation: The ability to deviate attacks. ** Advanced Telekinesis: The ability to create waves of telekinetic energy. This power is an advancement of telekinesis. * Orb Manipulation: The ability to create, control and manipulate orbs. This ability was used by Wyatt Halliwell and Paige Matthews, although they could only create an Orb Shield and the ability was not fully explored. * Sensing: The ability to locate beings. * Voice Manipulation: The ability to alter one's voice to sound like another or add an echo to one's voice when angered. Other Powers * The Power of Three: The collective power of Lacey and her cousins which enhances their powers. * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. * Psychic Connection: 'The ability to maintain a link with other people that binds them on an emotional and psychical level. With this power, Lacey's connected to Savannah and her clone. * 'Temporary Powers: Powers that Lacey temporarily gained when she was transformed into or swapped powers with other beings. Natural Abilities *'Advanced Combat' * Agility: An ability that gives the possessor inhuman speed, agility and reflexes. Lacey gained this ability due to her taking dancing lessons and being a cheerleader, which supplies her with a tremendous sense of balance and reflexes faster than those of the ordinary human, allowing her to quickly react to things and stop one of the cheerleaders should something happen to their formation; she's shown this ability by being able to balance on a brick on her tiptoe. Tab Links Waitress: TBA Secret Agent: Lacey became a secret agent momentarily in order to stop a demon. However, after the demon was vanquished, Lacey decided to stay at the agency, unlike her cousins, who left. At the agency, Lacey was Skyler's new partner, before quitting several months after Savannah's death. The Source's Apprentice: TBA Headmistress of Darklighter Academy: In the future, it's revealed that Lacey becomes the headmistress of Darklighter Academy, a school that used to train Darklighter-Witches to use their powers for evil, until Lacey gained control of it and put it on the side of good. |-|Appearance= tousled-waves-view-1.jpeg|Tousled and Teased view 1 tousled-waves-view-2.jpeg|Tousled and Teased view 2 retro-twist-view-1.jpg|Retro Twist view 1 retro-twist-view-2.jpg|Retro Twist view 2 Hair: Lacey and her twin sister were both were born with brown hair and unlike Savannah, her hair color never changed. She prefers to keep her hairdown and wear it in a ponytail when training, although that doesn't happen when Savannah gets a hold of it. When Savannah gets her hair, Lacey's either given a Tousled and Teased or a Retro Twist, depending on which on Savannah thinks she can get through that day with the least resistance. *'Aliases': TBA Wardrobe: Lacey normally goes for a more casual look, unlike Savannah. She wears regular clothes, normally a dress or a blouse and skirt. After cheerleading practice (which is Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays), she keeps on her cheerleading outfit. More often than not, Lacey goes shopping with Savannah, although Savannah does most of the shopping. Make Up: Lacey doesn't wear a lot of make-up; most of the time, she doesn't wear any make-up, going for the "natural look" as Acen calls it. However, when she does wear make-up, she'll just use some eyeliner or some mascara. |-|Etymology= Lacey: Lacey is the transferred use of a baronial surname with Norman-French origins from a place name, the town of Lassy in northwestern France (named after a Gaulish personal name “Lascius”). Lascius appears to have Latin roots and may be a derivative of “lascivus” which means ‘playful, frolicsome, kittenish’. The name was fairly restricted to English nobility and was also a powerful family name in medieval Ireland. The name first appeared in the Domesday Book, recorded as “de Laci” in 1086. As a female forename, Lacey has only been in use since the latter half of the 20th century. The name is spelled Lacey, Lacy or Laci – although it is most commonly spelled Lacey. Today, this female given name is most popular in England, Scotland and Northern Ireland. Halliwell: Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. |-|Notes= * Lacey's name originated in France; this might contribute to why Lacey loves France and initially wanted to have her kids grow up there. * Her name means frolicsome or playful, which is ironic given she's serious and hard-working most of the time, just like her mother. * Lacey and Savannah share a telepathic link. * Lacey likes singing and dancing, which earned her the nickname, "The Little Rockette". This nickname can be seen as a type of foreshadowing since in the next episode, she will become a Rockette. * Lacey, along with the other Charmed Ones of the second generation, possesses an elemental power. * Lacey has "a gigantic sweet tooth" and loves chocolate. * Lacey has Type-2 Diabetes. * Lacey was born in Salem, Massachusetts. * Lacey is the only person in ''Charmed ''and ''Charmed Reborn ''known to possess a clone. * Lacey's favorite flower is a ''white ''rose. * After Acen gave Lacey a box of chocolates and a bouquet of white roses at the beginning of their first date, she accidentally said "I love you!". * Lacey's the most flexible out of the second generation and is also double-jointed. |-|See Also= Lacey Halliwell/Clone Lacey Halliwell/Alternate Universe Lacey Halliwell/Power Development Lacey Halliwell/Magical Transformations Lacey Halliwell/Temporary Powers }} Gallery Lacey Halliwell (Alternate Universe).jpg|Alternate Universe Lacey Clone Lacey.jpg|Lacey's Evil Clone Pissed off Lacey.jpg|Lacey's rage Lacey Halliwell.jpg|Present Lacey Lacey Halliwell (Future).jpg|Future Lacey Both Laceys.png|Both versions of Lacey Lacey and Clone Lacey.jpeg|Lacey and her clone Lacey as a Broadway Performer.jpeg|Lacey on Broadway images-16.jpeg|Lacey's power in her dream images-10(1).jpeg|Lacey spinning fire Lacey astral projecting.jpg|Lacey astral projecting Lacey right before meeting her clone.jpeg|Lacey right before meeting her clone Lacey using fireballs (firsts.jpg|Lacey using fireballs on a demon Lacey's Triquetra Pin.jpg|Lacey's Triquetra Pin Savvy and Lacey as babies.jpg|Lacey (right) and Savannah (left) as babies Lacey Black Orbing.jpg|Lacey Black Orbing Lacey Black Orbing (Firsts).jpg|Lacey Orbing Category:Characters Category:Charmed Ones Category:Second Generation Category:Warren Line Category:Hybrids Category:Witches Category:Darklighter-Witches Category:Original Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Darklighters Category:Secret Agents Category:Charges Category:Students Category:Baker High Students